Sweet  Sunsets 1
by sweet-sunsets
Summary: Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de sweet  Sunsets, espero que os guste, subiré más, pero es mala, porqque fue la primera ;
1. Chapter 1

SWEET SUNSETS:

- Baiko! Despierta!-Gritaba la madre -Mamaa... d jame un poquito m s...-Dec a

Baiko se levantaba lentamente de la cama mietras su madre le gritaba fuertemente.  
>Derecho a la cocina, Baiko comenz a desayunar.<p>

- Mmmmnnn! Que hambre que ten a!- Dijo Baiko

- Y tu sin querer levantarte de la cama!, Que ni o...-Respondi la madre con un tono de bacile

- Donde est papa?- Pregunt amablemente

-Se ha ido a la oficina un poco m s temprano ya que al parecer hoy los trenes est n en huelga.-Afirm la madre

- En huelga? Entonces, como ir hoy al instituto?- Pregunto con un todo de miedo

-T por eso no te preocupes, Yo te llevo!- Dijo la madre con una gran sonrisa en la cara

Justo despu s de que Baiko acabara de desayunar se dirigi lentamente hacia el viejo coche de su madre, arrancaron el motor en un instante a pesar de que ese coche era demasiado viejo, en su camino al instituto, Baiko no paraba de pensar en como ser a su nueva clase; colorida, amargada, incrustada a la fuerza en una infinidad de colores etc...  
>Bueno, como ya hab a mencionado antes, el coche estaba hecho un deastre, as que, cuando a n estaban mas o menos por la mitad del camino, se le pinch una rueda, lo que caus un temible atasco, llamaron a una gr a a que lo vinieran cojer, entonces un coche, en vez de seguir por la carretera de arriba par :<p>

- Que os ha pasado?-Pregunt con un tono formal

-Se nos ha pinchado una rueda-Afirm

En ese mismo instante, un chico de unos 16 a os bajaba de aquel coche

- Qu pasa pap ?-Pregunt en chico

-Nada hijo, simplemente estaba hech ndole un ojo al coche de estas personas-Dijo el padre

- Yo me llamo hayato!, Encantado!- Afirm con confianza el hijo

-Yo Baiko- Dijo

Empezaron a hablar de como podr an arreglar en coche, entonces lleg la gr a, se llev el coche y dijeron:

- Que os parece si os llevamos?-Dijo

-Bueno, no nos queda otra opci n- Afirm la madre

- Muchas gracias!-Dijo baiko

Entonces subieron al coche de aquel se or un poco asustados por la confianza que les daba.

- A donde vais?-Dijo el se or

-Al instituto kawashima por favor-Respondi

- Igual al que voi yo!.Pero no me suena haberte visto por all -Dijo Hayato

-Este es mi primer a o, voi a la clase 1 C-Dijo Baiko

- Que casualidad, yo tambi n voi a esa clase!-Afirm Hayato alegremente

- Pues podemos ser amigos!-Respost emocionado Baiko

- Claro que si!-Dijo Hayato

En ese mismo instante en el que estaban hablando llegaron al instituto, como Baiko era un poco vergonzoso, solo hablaba con Hayato, y as transcurri todo el primer d a del colegio, al salir de clase...

- Baiko! Te apetece venir a ver la puesta de Sol conmigo?-Pregunt Hayato con esperanza

- A la puesta de Sol a que?-Dijo Baiko

-No lo s exactamente, sol a ir el a o pasado, es como un arutina que tengo jajajajajajajaja-Dijo Hayato ri ndose

-Pues ir , ya que no tengo mucho que hacer-Dijo Baiko

Juntos se dirijieron a lo alto de la monta a para ver la puesta de Sol, lentamente, la mano de Hayato se iba acercando a la de Baiko, estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que la mano de Hayato cubri totalmente la de Baiko, en ese instante se miraron, Hayato no se resisti m s hasta que Se tir encima de Baiko;

-Te quiero-Dijo Hayato sensualmente

-...-asinti Baiko

En ese momento Hayato se acercaba lentamente a sus labios y todo termin en un te quiero y un interminable beso, Baiko se hech a correr pero con ganas de m s, esamisma noche, Baiko no hac a m s que pensar y so ar con aquel rotundo beso...

FIN PARTE 1 _  
>Espero que os gustara, acepto cr ticas constructivas, y no destructivas, comentad por favor^^ ;D Besiitos Es mi primer post :D<p>


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet~Sunsets: Parte dos

Al d a siguiente de conocer a Hayato, Baiko sent a algo por l, pensaba que era un poco precipitado pero l sent a algo, algo que o pod a parar...;

- Aaah! Bosteza Que bien he dormido -Dijo Baiko- Ser mejor que baje a desayunar si no quiero llegar tarde a clase.-Exclam para s mismo

Baiko bajaba las escaleras, cuando en un determinado momento, alguien tocaba al timbre de su puerta...

''Ding Don ..., Sonaba el timbre.  
>- Quien es?-Pregunt Baiko - Soy Hayato!-Dijo- He venido un poco antes porque quiero presentarte a un amigo m o de la infancia-Exclam Hayato-<br>- Ah! Pasa, pasa, no hay problema.-Dijo Baiko -E-estoo... Hola!-Dijo un chico que Baiko no conoc a de nada-  
>-Haber, Baiko, te voy a presentar a mi querido amigo Toki-Dijo Hayato- Seguro que os llevar is genial, es muy buen chico aunque un poco t mido de vez en cuando... jaja- Dijo Hayato a Baiko, avergonzando un poco a Toki<p>

En ese momento, todos se pusieron a hablar como si se conocieran de toda la vida, ni Baiko ni Hayato parec an querer hablar de lo que sucediera el d a anterior, Hayato le cont a Toki que Baiko era nuevo, y, as estuvieron hablando hasta que Baiko termin de alistarse, cuando todo estaba listo, cogi la mochila y se largo en el coche de Hayato al colegio.

En el coche de Hayato...

-Baiko, Listo para tu segundo d a de colegio?-Pregunt felizmente Hayato-  
>-Pu s claro, ya estoy un poco adaptado, aunque, el curso no hhecho m s que empezar...-Consult Baiko.-<br>- Ya se ve la escuela!-Exclam Toki -  
>-Es cierto, muchas gracias por traerme-Dijo Baiko-<br>- Lo mismo digo!-Excam Toki-  
>-De nada chicos, no hay de que.-Dijo el padre de Hayato-<p>

Todos salieron r pidamente del coche, y, justo en ese momento, son el timbre...

.-Buuf, por los pelos!-Dijo Baiko-  
>-Yaa-Susurr Hayato-<p>

Justo despu s de acabar las clases, los tres amigos se dirijieron hacia el monte para ver la puesta de sol, como Hayato sol a hacer siempre, Hayato estaba en medio de los dos, cuando, en un momento determinado, se tir encima de Baiko...

-Creo que lo nuestro funcionar -Le dijo Hayato a Baiko sensualmente-  
>-...-Respondi Baiko-<p>

En ese momento, Baiko bes a Hayato, Toki, carcomi ndose por dentro, al ver que ellos estaban, haci ndolo se fu , Y, como el d a anterior, todo volvi a tenrminar en un inconfundible beso... 


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet~Sunsets parte 3:

Aquella misma noche, Baiko hab a teniao una pesadilla, pero no una pesadilla cualquiera, sin una sobre Toki, hab a so ado que se casaba con Hayato...;

- Aaaaah!-Exclamaba Baiko despu s de despertar-  
>-Diooos..., que pesadilla tan horrible...-susurraba Baiko para s mismo-<p>

sudado, Baiko se dirig a a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, cuando, derrepente, apareci su madre;

-Baiko, Que fue ese griter o?-Preguntaba la madre-  
>-Ah, no, mam , no fue nada, una simple pesadilla- Dijo Baiko-<br>-Bueno, si no ha sido nada, vuelve a tu cama-Exclam la madre rega ando a Baiko-  
>-Est bien...-Susurr Baiko-<p>

Baiko se fue a la cama, pero no era capa de coincililar el sue o, debido a la pesadilla, ten a miedo de que le robaran a Hayato..., entonces, Baiko se levant silenciosamente y sali a tomar el aire, cuando se le ocurri ir a casa de hayato.

- Hayatoo!-Gritaba Baiko-  
>- Hayatooo!-Repiti<p>

Como consecuencia de que no respondiera a Baiko se le ocurri lanzarle una piedra a su ventana, cuando derrepente Hayato sali de la puerta;

- Paraaa!-Dijo Hayaro-No tires la piedra, que ya estoy yo aqu -Asinti - Que quieres?-Pregunt Hayato-  
>-No nadam esque no consegu a coinciliar el sue o y se me ocurri darte una visita-<p>

En ese instante, lo dos se fueron a los columpios, cuando en un momento determinado, Hayato bes a Baiko, lo bes con muchas ganas, lo tier al suelo...;

- Que haces?-Pregunt Baiko-  
>-Lo de siempre-Dijo Hayato-Te quiero-Susurr a Baiko al o do-<br>-Tuve una pesadilla-Dijo Baiko-  
>-Cu ntame, AMOR-Dijo con preocupaci n-<p>

-...-  
>-Bueno-Dijo-So que tu y Toki os casabais-<br>-jajajajaja, eso es absurdo, y lo sabes, sabes que yo dolo te quiero a t , TE AMO-Dijo Hayato-

TE AMO 


End file.
